Patch Notes/1.16
New Totem The Argenport Silverwing has been added to the store for 600 gems! Showcasing the might of Justice, the Silverwing totem offers a variety of interactions to explore. *Multiple points of interaction: Blast the horn, tap its head, flex its wings, and more! 5-Card Promo Quest: Vara's Journey 5 new uncommons have been added! Earn a copy of each for your first win of the day in PvP while the promo is available! All of the cards will be available to create using Shiftstone after the promo ends. *Fevered Scout - 3F Unit 2/2 When you play a spell, Fevered Scout gets +2/+2 this turn. *Find the Way - 2T Spell Echo. Draw a Sigil of your choice from your deck. It is Depleted when played. *Throne Warden - 5JJ Unit 4/4 Aegis. Summon: You gain 4 armor. *Borderlands Waykeeper - 2P Unit 1/3 Aegis. Ultimate: Pay 4 to give Borderlands Waykeeper +1 strength and Flying. *Xenan Cultist - 3SS Unit 2/4 When one of your other units is killed, that unit gets +2/+2. Wump, Party Starter Available for Crafting Wump, Party Starter can be be created and destroyed from My Cards. Season Changes *When a season ends, players will now be placed at different starting ranks depending on where they ended the previous season. *Demotion logic has been adjusted to protect players from demoting too easily. Features ;Network *A network latency monitor has been added. Now, an icon will appear on screen if Eternal is experiencing latency issues. This appears both in the client and on the playmat. ;Achievements *New achievements have been added for reaching Master in the Gauntlet or Forge. If you’re already a Master, playing a single game should grant you the achievement. ;Gameplay *Cards going to the void now play a VFX to smooth their transition. ;UI *Various UI improvements throughout the client. *A previewer has been added for totems in the store. You can now check out a totem before you buy it! *You can now customize your keybinds and remap them to other keys. *The in-client clock is now always visible. *Right-clicking on a card tile in the decklist while in the deckbuilder will now auto-sort the card view on the left to that card’s location. *Playset completion tracking in the profile can now be toggled between 1-of, 4-of and premium 4-of sets. ;AI *Multiple improvements to how the AI plays and values various situations. Card Updates ;Functional Changes Copies of the following cards that were previously crafted will be eligible for a full refund for one week. *Shimmerpack - Power cost has increased from 7 to 8. *Excavate - Excavate can no longer leave the void. *Sand Warrior - Health has increased from 2 to 3. *Water of Life - Power cost has decreased from 2 to 1. ;Non-Functional Changes *Calderan Channeler - Art updated and name changed. Now: Calderan Gunsmith. *Sandstorm Titan - New VFX to clarify that units can’t fly. *Reality Warden - New VFX to clarify why cards can’t leave the void. *Scourge of Frosthome - New VFX to clarify why you can’t play spells. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *Multiple fixes for controller interactions with the client. *Uninstalling Eternal will now correctly remove its local files. *Multiple iOS and Android performance improvements. *Gem purchases on Android should no longer get stuck during the process. ;UI *Leaving the deckbuilder via a friend challenge should now prompt you to save your deck first. *Cancelling the deletion of a deck and then deleting another deck in the deckbuilder should now work correctly. *Relocated the mute option for the enemy player to not be blocked by their emotes. ;Quests *The "Big Guns" quest should now be progressed when you play a Powersurge card at six or more power. ;Gameplay *When a legendary unit is played from the "Wanderer’s Wisdom" boss power, it will no longer leave a temporary imprint of the card on the playmat. *Combat damage against a unit that has Deadly and negative strength will no longer make the opposing unit appear to die. Card Fixes *Combrei Magister should no longer persist its invulnerable VFX for multiple turns if more than one power card is played. *Statuary Maiden’s transform ability should now correctly be blocked if the unit had Aegis. *Champion of Cunning will now correctly gain Flying if it was granted Flying after being silenced. *Brightmace Paladin will now correctly gain Lifesteal if it was granted Lifesteal after being silenced. *Infiltrating with Cabal Recruiter when you have a full board will now give you the option to sacrifice a unit in order to play the stolen unit. *Playing Vault of the Praxis after the second unit was played that turn will no longer draw a card after playing another unit that turn. It should only trigger on the second unit played. *Predator's Instinct should now show the intended unit during response windows. *Rampage should now show the intended unit during response windows. *If Wump, Party Starter dies in response to being played, he should still deal damage for being summoned. *Armorsmith should no longer display a 0 power cost if stolen. *Reality Warden should no longer prevent enemy Spell Swipes from stealing the spell. *Player Aegis should now block the steal part of Spell Swipe. However, the affected spell will still be negated. *When Shimmerpack transforms units into Stone Cudgels due to an interaction with Statuary Maiden, all transformed units go to the void.